undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
How I Survived High School/Episode 1
This is 'Episode 1 '''of ''How I Survived High School. Episode 1 Two students sat at the back of their Design & Technology class, it was the last lesson of the day and they were bored out of their minds. The male, named Harrison, bit on his pencil from boredom, smothering it in tiny indentations. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and was of average height. The girl sitting next to him, Chloe, had bright ginger hair. She dropped her head back and groaned. “I’m sorry, Chloe.” The teacher, Mr Nichols, snapped. “Would you like to come up to the front of the class and explain this?” “No...” Chloe whined. “Sorry?” Mr Nichols raised an eyebrow. “Sorry Mr Nichols.” She sighed. “That’s better.” He sarcastically grinned. All of a sudden, screams and shouts came from the corridor outside the classroom. Mr Nichols slammed his marker onto the desk. “Rude children.” He exclaimed. “I’ll be back in a minute, class. Turn to page thirty-three in your excercise books and complete the questions while I deal with this.” Mr Nichols walked outside, closing the door behind him. Harrison flicked the book to one of the back pages. “What are you doing?” Chloe asked. “It’s page thirty-three.” “The answers are printed in the back of the book.” Harrison told her. She shrugged, flipping the book over to one of the back pages. As the pair began to copy the books, a manly shout came from the corridor making the whole class jump. “That’s Mr Nichols.” One of the other classmembers, Lucina, shrieked, scared. “Someone needs to go and help him!” Connor told the others. Despite his instructions, everyone sat frozen to their seats. A red-headed girl got up from her seat and began to ran for the door. “Becki!” Chloe called as she stood up. “It could be dangerous! Stop!” “Not particularly.” The class boffin, Nathan, smirked. “There’s a fourty-five percent chance that it will be a practical joke.” “Boffin.” Harrison murmured under his breath. Chloe shot a death glare at him, “This isn’t the time for it.” Harrison groaned before standing up and running to the door with Chloe, joining Becki. “One, two, three.” Becki counted down before she opened the door. The three stepped out into a seemingly quiet corridor. Lucina, Nathan and Connor watched from the door with the rest of the class close behind them. Becki motioned for Harrison to go to the left and for Chloe to follow her to the right. Harrison slid along the corridor wall, as if he was in a James Bond movie. He quickly turned around the nex corner to see... nothing out of the ordinary. “HARRISON!!!” Becki’s voice boomed from the corridor behind him. He quickly sprinted and turned the corner, seeing the most horrific sight in the world. Mr White, another technology teacher, loomed over Mr Nichols. But his face was all tormented and messed up. His teeth were crooked and yellow. His skin had a grey tint to it. This wasn’t the Mr White the students had grown a likening to. Harrison’s brain completely went blank, he had no idea what to do. Suddenly, a chair crashed against the tormented Mr White’s head and it fell to the floor next to Mr Nichols. Harrison looked up to see Chloe and Becki high-fiveing. The three pulled Mr Nichols from the floor and ran back to the classroom. As soon as the three safetly got back into the classroom, Lucina slammed the door shut. “What the hell was that?” Lucina shrieked. “I don’t know... It was... It was...” Becki stammered. “A zombie.” Harrison came to the sudden realisation. “Bullshit.” Nathan called. “Zombies aren’t real.” Connor pointed out. “They are.” Mr Nichols told him. “Everyone sit down, we need to defend ourselves.” Mr Nichols hurled himself into the cupboard and started rummaging through everything. Banging came echoing through the door, followed by screams of peers. Connor and Lucina ran towards the door each clutching a chair, a swift throw of the keys from Harrison to Lucina letting her unlock the door. In came flooding the class next door with Mrs Wright shaking in toe. Sophie, Tara, Morgan, Kate and Joe entered the room trembling. “Harrison, lock all the doors and windows!” Chloe shouted loudly throwing Mr Nichols keys to him. “Morgan! Joe! Barricade the any possible entrants to this room!” She demanded pointing vigorously. Tables were being lifted and pushed against the doors. Zombies had to be kept out at all costs. “Well, I didn’t predict this... It just seemed so impossible. What’re we going to do?” Nathan asked in disbelief that something like this could’ve happened “We’re all going to die! That’s what’s going to happen!” Sophie screamed from the corner of the classroom as a blue tear raced down her left cheek. She placed her head in her knees as her curly blonde hair covered her face. “Not if you do what I say…” Mr Nichols said as he pulled a rifle out of the cupboard. Everyone’s faces raised and looked curiously towards him. He kept on pulling out weapon after weapon out of the cupboard, displaying a never ending chain of arms. “Here’s what’s going to happen, you’re going to call your family… say goodbye because I highly doubt you’ll see them anytime soon. Tell them to take all important belongs and resources to the attics and stay up there until told to come out. You’ll all have 5 minutes to do this, then you’ll all calm down and will grab your bags to bring to the bench. Then you’ll wait there until I tell you what to do next.” He dictated. The group all pulled out their phones and began to dial for home. “My phone line is down. Can I you your phone, please?” Harrison asked Chloe, but she was already ringing her parents. “Hello? Mum?” Chloe shrieked when the ringing stopped. “Keep your voice down.” Morgan snapped. “Thank god you’re safe, Chloe.” Chloe’s mum sighed down the phone, followed by a harsh high-pitches scream. “Chloe?! Chloe?” “Mum?” Chloe screeched. “I love you, Chloe. Stay with your friends, be safe defend yourself.” Chloe’s mum shouted through the phone. A groaning was last heard before the phone cut off. Chloe fell to the floor, bursting into tears. “Oh my god...” Harrison stuttered, leaning down and putting an arm around the weeping teenager. “I-I can’t do this.” Chloe sobbed. “Everyone th-thinks I’m so strong, but I’m not.” Harrison only just made out what she said through the sobs. “Look at me.” Harrison grabbed Chloe’s face and tilted it towards him. “Listen, you’ve got to pull yourself together. I’m sorry and I know it’s hard but do it for yourself... Do it for me... Do it for your parents.” A tear rolled down his cheek. Tara came over to console Chloe along with Joe and Morgan. “Mr Nichols,” Kate stood up from where she was sitting as she spoke. “I think we’re ready for our next instructions.” “Mrs Wright and I have spoken about where we should move next.” Mr Nichols started. “The safest place is the canteen. It’s got the thickest walls and doors, plenty of food and lots of space to home us all.” “Also,there are a few blankets in there and some balls of wool from sewing club. We can make clothes, more blankets, anything.” Mrs Wright instructed. “Sounds like a plan.” Joe nodded as he and the others began to slowly remove the furniture from the walls. “We have to run quickly and quietly.” Mrs Wright instructed. “Always follow me and if we get split up stay on the top floor of buildings, that’s where you’ll have the advantage. Now grab your bags, quickly.” “Take a hammer or something, you’re not trained to use a gun just yet.” Mr Nichols explained. The group all grabbed their bags. “Are we ready? Then, let’s go.” Category:Issues Category:How I Survived High School Category:How I Survived High School Episodes